A switching power supply may typically include a power stage circuit and a control circuit. The control circuit can be used to regulate on and off times of a power switch in a switch-type converter based on variations of an input voltage, various internal parameters, and a load, so as to maintain an output voltage or an output current of the switching power supply as substantially constant. Therefore, control approaches are very important to the design of a switching power supply, and may affect the performance thereof. Different power supply results may be achieved with different detection signals and/or different control circuits.